fedsportsonefandomcom-20200213-history
Xtreme Indoor League of Football
The Xtreme Indoor League of Football (or XILF) is an arena football league featured on HoganVsFlair, which began as programming on the Federation Sports Network. The league is currently in its third season, and is played using Arena Football: Road to Glory for the Playstation 2. All games are played CPU vs CPU. Commentary Team *Caveman *Homer (2012, 2015) *XILF Team Owners (2018) History The XILF was formed in early 2012 as one of the first programs of the Federation Sports Network. Greenwich Vince formed the league in a second attempt to compete with the NFL after the failure of his first attempt, which shall not be named. (Rumor has it that Greenwich Vince hated the cold weather, and opted for indoor football and a more controlled climate.) The league was hyped during a special Super Bowl Halftime HVF stream, and preseason test games were played, introducing the teams and play style to viewers in January and February, 2012. Six teams played in the first ever league, which ran in 2012, and closed operations shortly after crowning their first champions, the Burbank Buzzchins. The league returned in 2015, with two of the "Original Six" teams returning, joined by 6 new franchises to form an 8-team league. Again, the XILF shut its doors, but during the regular season, crowning a de facto champion in the Dover Jamm, who had the best win-loss record at the time of closing. The XILF made its revival in 2018 with a distinct makeover. The league now had 23 teams, most of which were funded and managed by subscribers to the HVF Twitch channel, along with some familiar names of XILF past, such as the Jamm and Buzzchins. Rules In order to be legally recognized as a sport (and not classified as "televised barbarism"), the XILF has adopted the standard ruleset of the Arena Football League (AFL), with some additions, to help speed up play and create more "xcitement"1: *Substitutions are only allowed in the event of injury. *Hits after touchdowns are allowed and encouraged. (Quit wasting time celebrating. We've got places to be!) *Only the winning players are paid. *In 2012 and 2015, the championship team was awarded a pizza party for the entire city. In 2018, this prize was downgraded to the people's ovation and fame forever (at least until Iron Chef sues us for using that line). 1 - This was initially a typo, but they already printed out dozens of flyers, so they just ran with it. Skunking The skunking rule has been in effect since the very beginning of the XILF, and still currently exists. Initially, if a team led by 30 points at the end of the 2nd or 3rd quarters, the game ended, and they are credited with the win. This should not be confused with the so-called "mercy rule", because IN THE XILF THERE IS NO MERCY. Format In 2012, the six XILF teams were split into two conferences, Atlantic and Pacific, of three teams each. Each team played every other team in the league once, in a five-week round-robin. The sixth week was a "flex schedule" game, determined based on win-loss records from the round-robin games, in order to create competition before the playoffs. The top two teams from each conference would play each other in the conference championship games, and the winners from each conference would meet in the "Final Game of the Season". The last place team in each conference, who did not make the playoffs, would be deemed ineligible to play in the following season, and would be replaced by an expansion team. At present time, 2012 is the only time this rule has been in effect. In 2015, this format was kept, but with eight teams instead of six, the regular season stretched to 7 round-robin games, plus the 8th "flex schedule game". However, the league ceased operations in the middle of week 6. In 2018, the great expansion led to a new scheduling system. The 23 teams are split into two conferences (American and National), with two divisions within each conference. The American Conference has 12 teams, with 6 in each of the Eastern and Southern Divisions, while the National Conference has 11, with 6 in the Midwestern Division, and 5 in the Western Division. At the end of the season, the top 6 teams in each conference qualify for the playoffs. The two division champions automatically are given a first round bye as the 1 and 2 seeds, respectively, with the 3 seeds facing the 6 seeds, and 4 seeds facing the 5 seeds. After the first round, the teams are reseeded, with the lowest ranked team facing the 1 seed. Past champions *1 - Dover Jamm were crowned de facto XILF champions in 2015 after having the best win-loss record at the time of the league folding. Teams Current teams 1 - Joined league via the "Cat Clause", whereby at least one team in the XILF, at all times, must be represented by a cat, of some type, in their nickname, logo, and mascot. 2 - Team merged from The Mob and The Rumble, two defunct Slamball teams. 3 - Sister team of gridiron football team Akron Accidents. Defunct/Inactive teams ----